


Keeping Demons At Bay

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #7 - Dark</p><p>Originally, I was going to write something angsty for this prompt for the challenge, but then I decided there was enough angst already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Demons At Bay

“Who was the smart blond that chose the horror movie in the first place?” The question reverberated through the room, the speaker receiving glares as the ‘smart blond’ whimpered in a corner.

“M-me…” Sungmin responded, ashamed that The Host could scare him so much, but definitely not wanting to return to watching the movie. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he curled further into himself, trying to feel safe.

Eeteuk really wanted to punch Kangin, but violence was no the answer. So, he drew the younger boy into the shelter of his arms and carried him out of the room, rocking him gently before setting him down on his bed. Kissing away the younger man’s tears, he murmured “it’s okay to be afraid. Especially when I get to comfort you like this.” He winked and kissed trails of wet kisses all over the sweet-loving man’s face, chasing away the fears with pleasure.

They undressed each other slowly, and met with soft touches, soft noises, soft sighs, soft everything, a warm and fuzzy haze covering everything like the sunshine after a heavy storm, comforting, loving, and just alive. When they reached climax, in the same soft and slow manner, they sweetly turned to each other and snuggled, effectively keeping the demons of night at bay with their love.


End file.
